


Fractured Not Broken

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [152]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Communication, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Its been months since Tony and Stephen broke up. Meeting at a gala wields not exactly unexpected results.





	Fractured Not Broken

   The gala was exceptionally boring, which was saying something when taking into consideration Stephen attended at least thirty a year. Christine seemed equally bored as she finished off yet another flute of champagne. This one was particularly stuffy with its posh rich people pretending they gave a damn about any of the charities being supported this evening.

   Stephen could at least admit he was only there because of the sizable donation expected to be given to the surgical department for the research Stephen had done on a rare disorder that affected children. Unfortunately, it meant he was stuck there for another hour, though he was just glad he’d roped Christine into going with him.

   “We need to find somewhere to sit,” she murmured. “My feet are killing me.”

   A glance down made Stephen wince, almost willing to apologize. She wasn’t even wearing anything particularly torturous, she had just been on shift all day, however, and no doubt she was ready to simply lay down on the floor. With practised ease, Stephen slid his arm around her waist and guided her to one of the small tables dotting the establishment.

   She sat with a grateful huff and Stephen couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips, “thanks for coming with me tonight.”

   Christine shook her head, “trust me, I knew how shitty it would be and even I wouldn’t want you to suffer that alone.”

   Stephen put his hand to his heart in mock gratitude, “so kind, so gracious.”

   She just smacked him with her napkin before snagging yet another glass from a passing tray making Stephen shake his head this time. Christine just narrowed her eyes and sipped it, glancing behind him, “I’m surprised you haven’t gotten drunk yet.”

   Stephen stiffened, “why would I?”

   Christine let out a little sigh, “maybe he won’t come.”

   “My luck has never been that good.”

   She paused, eyes drifting past him only to raise an eyebrow, “well I guess you’re right.”

   It took all his effort not to turn around and look, instead focusing his gaze on Christine’s necklace and pretending that he didn’t feel like he’d just been sucker punched. It was like he could physically feel Tony’s presence looming behind him as he entered, the noise lifting just a bit as people were quick to greet him.

   “Well this should be interesting,” Christine muttered into her glass.

   “What’s that supposed to mean?” he hissed.

   She pursed her lips as though deciding whether or not to say. He reached over and snagged her half empty glass and holding it safely away from her, “answers.”

   Christine huffed in irritation, “he’s looking over here. In fact, he’s barely looked away.”

   Stephen shook his head, “that isn’t right. He has no reason to-”

   She snatched her drink back and downed the rest of it, “you asked I answered.”

   He wanted to look. He shouldn’t look. Encouraging Tony’s behaviour never ended well.

   He sneaked a glance to the side only to spot Tony’s warm eyes watching him, practically ignoring the gentleman trying to strike up a conversation. Stephen looked away as casually as he could to find Christine staring at him.

   “No,” she commanded with a stern finger.

   “I didn’t do anything.”

   “You looked.”

   “You said he was looking-”

   “Which means you can’t look.”

   Stephen groaned, looking away from his friend and toward the table in an attempt to control his gaze. Christine patted his arm reassuringly, “Stephen, you knew he would probably be here. You guys broke up months ago I’d like to think you would at very least act mature about it.”

   He narrowed his eyes at her, but she just shrugged, “you have to move on eventually.”

   “I have,” he snapped. “I don’t care that he’s here I just don’t want it to be awkward.”

   “Right,” she tapped the table with her nails. “Is it awkward that’s walking over here right now?”

  “What?!”

   “We could-”

   “Hello; Stephen, Christine.”

   Stephen stiffened at the sound of Tony’s familiar voice and looked up just as he came to a stop beside them. He kind of hated how the man was smiling his easy-going unruffled playboy grin while being unfairly dressed in a flattering tailored suit. I’ve course he’d look his best tonight, the bastard.

   Tony raised an eyebrow, that smile faltering for a moment, “aren’t you going to say hello?”

   “Hello Tony,” Christine said brightly, ignoring the fact that his eyes were on Stephen. “How have you been? I heard about that new launch for the new Stark Phone, is it doing well?”

   Christine, bless her, hadn’t hesitated to fill in the silence, drawing Tony’s gaze to her though he seemed reluctant to do so. Stephen hadn’t seen the man since he’d stormed out of Tony’s apartment with angry words being shouted at his back, going so far as to send an actual company to retrieve his belongings from the Tower.

   Seeing him again…well it was actually pretty shitty because he was suddenly inundated with just how much he had missed the man these past few months. He hated it. Stephen took a deep breath when Tony turned abruptly to him and he wasn’t completely sure if he’d just cut off Christine.

   “Hi Tony, can I help you with something?” his tone was neutral which of course was a downright miracle at this point, and he carefully kept his gaze fixed over his shoulder.

   “Actually yes,” Tony’s smile was soft and he kind of wanted to punch him. “I was hoping-”

   “Ladies and gentlemen, could everyone direct their attention to the stage please.”

   Tony was cut off by the announcer at the front who would begin the tedious process of speeches and thanks yous from the various organizations. Stephen was grateful for the interruption until Tony, frowning, sat down right next to him at their table.

   “Shouldn’t you be with-” Christine began tentatively.

   “I’m fine here,” Tony murmured, another one of those grins being directed at him.

   Stephen suddenly really wanted that alcohol and upon realizing the waiters had all drifted to the outskirts of the tables he resolved to get up quietly and make his way to the bar. Christine snagged his wrist before he got far, tugging him down to whisper, “you alright?”

   “Peachy,” he murmured drily. “Figured now was a good time to get drunk.”

   She shook her head and released him. Stephen ignored the feeling of Tony’s eyes on his back as he and few others subtly made their way to the corner of the room without interrupting the presentation. He had only just reached the bar when a hand at his elbow startled him and Stephen turned to find Tony next to him, warm brown eyes serious.

   “Can we talk?”

   No would have been the easy answer. No would have been the right answer. No was something Stephen had never been good at telling Tony Stark.

   He was guided to the doors which were opened politely by one of the men standing there, then Tony was all but dragging him down the hallway and into a much smaller dining room completely abandoned.

   Now Tony was standing across from him, not looking at all like the confident man he liked to portray to the public and every bit like a nervous puppy. Unfair, utterly and completely unfair. Stephen found himself crossing his arms and working to keep his voice steady.

   “Tony, what do you want?”

   The man in question bit his lip, eyes dancing away for a moment before drifting back. It was a familiar habit of his that Stephen recognized from the few serious conversations they had managed over the course of their relationship.

   “I thought it might be obvious.”

   Stephen sighed, “well its not. Say your piece so I can get a drink.”

   Tony winced, “you haven’t changed.”

  “Did you expect me to?”

   “I would have been disappointed if you had.”

   Stephen shook his head, unaccountably exhausted all of a sudden, “Tony, why are we doing this?”

   Those familiar eyes landed on him with a steadiness that certainly took some effort as he forced out the words, “I think…we made a mistake.”

   Stephen couldn’t help himself, he snorted, “a mistake? Really?”

   Tony swallowed thickly, “yes, I think we both overreacted.”

   If Stephen was completely honest, he didn’t disagree with that assessment, not really. Tony had said somethings; Stephen had said worse things. Tony had escalated and Stephen followed suit without question. Ultimatums were given and neither of them had been any good at sacrificing their pride, so they followed through.

   “Ok, we overreacted, what about it?”

   Tony frowned, “you aren’t making this easy.”

   “Am I supposed to?”

   “No, I guess not.”

   Stephen ran a hand through his hair, looking away from the man for a long moment before finally saying the words that had been stuck in his throat this whole time, “I miss you. I hate to admit it and I hate that I still feel that way after months.”

   Tony’s expression turned hopeful.

   “But,” Stephen continued. “That doesn’t mean I think we should get back together.”

   The other man shook his head, that determined glint coming into his eyes that always made Stephen uneasy cause that man could talk his way into the fucking Pentagon if he wanted, “Stephen, all relationships have problems but we can work through ours, I know we can.”

   “Our problems weren’t exactly typical,” Stephen pointed out. “In fact, I’d say they were light years from normal.”

   “Good,” Tony stated firmly. “I’ve always hated normal. I’m not saying I think we’ll have an easy time of it but what I am saying is I’ve missed you more then I thought I would. I’m saying that all I’ve been thinking about these past few months was how to fix it. I’m saying I’m willing to try because I want you and I’m pretty damn stubborn about what I want.”

   Stephen blinked, surprised by the vehement tone to his words. He felt the same, he’d had the same thoughts, and he wanted nothing more then to nod and take Tony back like he’d never left. It wasn’t usually his style, but he couldn’t help the fact that he woke every morning hazily wondering why his bed was empty.

   But he wanted to do it right. Heartbreak wasn’t part of his repertoire and he’d be damned if he’d let it happen so easily all over again. So, he met Tony’s anxious, nearly desperate expression and gave a slow nod, “I’d be willing to try…slowly.”

   It was impossible to miss the grimace on Tony’s face; the man had never done slow in his life, but this was a test and they both knew it. Tony took a deep breath, “right, I think that’s a good idea. How about dinner tomorrow night so we can talk this over properly?”

   The request was so reasonable it made Stephen’s head spin and he couldn’t help the smile that finally fought its way onto his lips, “I’d like that.”

   “Good,” Tony said with a matching grin. “For now, though, we should probably head back before Christine or Pepper kill me.”

   Stephen laughed, not protesting when Tony snagged his arm and guided him from the room. He already felt lighter and nearly bursting with anticipation of a new start, a second chance. Hopefully, it too, wouldn’t end in flames.


End file.
